Mesu Okami
by Blueberry Brown Bear
Summary: The characters in the Walking Dead universe have Supernatural Abilities. When people become more dangerous than walkers 12 year old Clementine runs into a group of strangers who are just trying to escape a madman, when their lives come in danger and supernatural abilities clash how will they cope with the dead and each other? s2!
1. Chapter 1 - Irritating Pain

**_Hello, I found an old story of mine lost forever in my untitled documents and with a whole bunch of editing I've decided to re-upload it. I like supernatural and apocalypses so I present my story. :)_**

* * *

 **Mesu Okami**

Chapter 1 - Irritating Pain

* * *

Clementine's black lips started to part, lifting up into a ferocious snarl. Between her two front paws was an open can of beans. Across from her was another snarling animal, but unlike Clementine, it wasn't a supernatural. Her eyes were like golden fire, alight and glowing and her thick black fur spiked up around her body making her look larger and definitely more intimidating - you didn't want to mess with something like her.

The thin dog before her had a blue collar and its ears were flat against its head, its short hair stuck to its body like glue. Foamy saliva was dripping from its mouth in creamy slathers and when it barked bubbling bullets of saliva flew in all different directions. Although the dog was a large breed it was no match for Clementine, she was almost four times its size, the height of a full grown man, if not a little taller.

Clementine's sharp nails dug into the ground, feeling the earth beneath her, it was cold and moist. Due to the fact that it had been raining for the past few days, things were more slippery than normal so she had to be careful.

The raging dog leaped at Clementine, locking its teeth in the thick fur of her neck. Clementine's fur was so thick that the dog could only bite down on her hair and could not reach her skin. She shook the animal off her neck, the dog sliding on its stomach through the mud.

Clementine lunged herself forwards while it was down, snapping at the dog's head, her teeth locked around its ear and the animal shrieked out in pain as she ripped it off, tearing it to ribbons. It stood up and jumped back in surprise.

She almost felt bad for it, well, that was a lie, she did feel bad for it, she knew it had no chance and she would leave it if she could but it wouldn't back down. He was challenging her, she tried to talk to him but he ignored her.

The skinny dog lifted its front paw and tried to wipe its foot over its head, trying to stop the irritating pain of his missing ear. Blood now dripped down its head, between its eyes and off its nose. It stopped growling and started snapping at the air in vicious barks, Clementine knew it would attract walkers.

Clementine lifted her head and checked the area for the dead, she could see lazy walking silhouettes in the distance. While distracted the dog snapped its teeth at her right paw, its sharp teeth digging into her skin down the bone. Clementine stood up, propelling herself off her back legs and the dogs teeth came loose, falling to the ground. It struggled to get up, slipping over in the mud again and again. Clementine came back onto her four feet, she pushed her uninjured paw onto the dog's spine, forcing it to the ground. She heard bones break and a yelp of complete agony.

There's one bad thing about having a supernatural power like Clementine's, sometimes it takes over in the heat of the moment and she can't stop it.

Clementine lifted her paw off the dogs ribs and it squirmed around like a fish out of the water, she lowered her teeth to the animal, her breath heavy and hot, her lips dripping with saliva.

"Sorry."

With a quick movement, she dug her teeth into the top of its neck, tearing outwards in a painful, forceful tug.

The dog cried out and its head snapped backward, its teeth trying to dig into her skin. Clementine stepped back, it took a few seconds until the dog could no longer stand or breathe. Finally, the dog did let go and his movements came to an end in a long lasting whimper.

Clementine's pink tongue flicked out, licking her lips as the dog's blood filled her mouth and ran down her throat. It tasted good then, later it would make her sick.

Slowly she sat down, her vision coming closer to the floor as she shrunk back to her normal self. Her paws extended outwards turning to fingers and toes and her fur turned into nothingness, her nose went back to normal and she was a human again. Well almost, she liked to hide her ears under her hat.

Clementine quickly stood up, picking up the can of beans and putting it into her backpack. She scrunched her nose up and cringed as she looked down where the dog had bitten her. A large wound ran down her forearm, flesh exposed and teeth marks punctured along her skin. She rolled down her sleeve over the wound, her eyebrows creasing together in pain. There was no point in limping around if she could not be able to run properly, so two legs it was.

Clementine started to wonder off, she could feel her wolf ears twitching and listening for sound under her hat but she was too tired to care. She needed shelter or just a place where she could heal.

The girl sighed to herself, if only Christa were here. She could just turn into her Raven self and fly high to find a place for her to rest, but she was swallowed by those dreadful purple flames by those bandits, anger stirred in her just thinking about them.

Clementine sighed, trying to take her mind off it.

Most people had supernatural powers, simple things like floating and walking up walls existed, there were rare types and not so rare types, the most common being able to float. Clementine knew hers was not extremely rare but it certainly was not common. Especially these days. Clementine remembers reading that her power is Mesu Okami. Mesu Okami is being able to morph into a wolf, but not just any old wolf. A wolf God of a sorts. Five times the size of a regular wolf and 10 times as stronger. She can communicate with other dogs and dog relatives like coyotes and foxes. Her howl can pierce the eardrum and leave fatal and permanent damage to a person's hearing, and can hypnotize any dog near to become a weapon of sorts. There is still more she doesn't know about her ability, most people go through life not knowing the full extent of their abilities.

Clementine's mind started to shut down, as did her vision as she felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Clementine's head in general just felt heavy, like someone had hung weight around her shoulders. Clementine's mouth stretched open exposing her side k9's and she let out a yawn, feeling her muscles growing weak she let herself collapse and she curled up into a ball.

* * *

Clementine's own whines woke her up, she had a bad habit of switching between wolf and person when she slept, she got quite immersed in her dreams. Clementine opened up her eyes and changed back to human, her hands were heavy and sore and her nails and face were caked with blood and dirt. But from what her ears told her she had to get up and fast.

She turned left and saw a walker stumbling her way, two more coming from different directions. God, they're ugly, she thought as she looked to the one whose lips were rotted away. Clementine picked her weight up and stumbled forwards, her legs shaking trying to support herself.

Little did Clementine realize how slow she was walking, she was too weak to try and do anything. All color had been drained from her eyes and her muscles felt as if they had wasted away into nothing and she was relying on her bones by themselves to carry her.

Clementine turned around to check her safety and the dead man's body came crashing down onto her. She flipped her body around so she was on her back and she pushed her arms against the walkers chest. Its teeth came closer, gnashing towards her face, she could see her hands changing into paws, and her lips started to grow into a snarl but she didn't have enough energy for the full transformation.

Suddenly an unexpected liquid squirted onto her face and she opened her eyes to no longer see a snapping head, just a neck. Her eyes were starting to close again, but she managed to push the body off her, allowing her lungs to fully expand. She tried to keep her eyes open but her vision foggy. So she saw almost nothing and decided to just shut her eyes instead.

"Grab 'er! Let's go!"

Clementine felt two hands wrap under her body as she was hoisted into the air.

"C'mon kid, we gotta get!" The voice encouraged but she couldn't move, relying on the man himself to carry her.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading, lemme know if I should upload more. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Without Empathy

**Hello, I didn't expect to update this early. Thank you for favoriting my story Ameil Write!**

* * *

 **Mesu Okami**

Chapter 2 - Without The Slightest Hint Of Empathy

* * *

Clementine felt her head resting against the chest of the man. Her eyelids drooped down just below her irises but she fought as hard as possible not to sleep. _I'm twelve, almost thirteen, I can do this now, I'm not a little kid._ She mentally scolded herself. She knew she couldn't rest now.

Finally, the neverending swaying of the running body came to halt and Clementine focused her mind on keeping still and not making her feel like she was being thrashed around by a vicious tornado. Her eyes slowly closed completely and her mind was starting to shut off.

"I think, I think we're safe." Clementine heard one of the men say he sounded older.

Clementine felt her body being turned, the man was looking backwards. She grimaced at the movement, it felt like her stomach fluids were sloshing around inside her, she really had the urge to throw up, she shouldn't have swallowed _that dog's_ blood.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good." The one holding her replied. He was definitely younger.

Clementine took a breath in and focused all her energy on trying to keep her eyes open, she was scared and slightly in shock considering she almost died three minutes ago and now she was being carried to some random camp with God knows how many people, which are going to do God knows what to her. Maybe she could sweet talk her way out of this.

"Hey, you alright?" The voice didn't catch Clementine by surprise, she attempted to lift her head but her neck was so strained that she just let her head fall onto the man's shoulder.

"Yeah." She croaked.

The men were obviously unconvinced yet slowly started walking forwards, leaving Clementine to wonder drowsily where she was being taken.

"What are you doin' out here kid?" The older man asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah… Where are the people you're with?" The other one spoke up, his hesitation with the question was clear.

Clementine darted her eyes to the older man, the first thing she noticed was that he had no whites or colour in his eyes, just two large black spheres staring back at her. She didn't intend to be rude but she _was staring_ , he almost looked alien.

The man looked away from her and she snapped back into reality, she could feel that her cheeks were starting to grow hot from embarrassment.

"I... Uh…" She tried to remember the question.

"I was with a friend, but, she got killed." Clementine said flatly, she hated to relive the memory but she didn't she didn't need them to know wanted to sleep and let the heaviness of death be lifted off her chest. She wanted to awaken and not know anything, forget everyone that ever hurt her and just... Start over. Alone.

The two men exchanged glances.

"But, thanks for saving me." Clementine spoke sincerely before they could ask any questions. The men meekly smiled.

Clementine quickly drifted unconscious, she heard them ask her another question but she was half asleep and heard only part of it.

"We need to keep 'er talking." The older one stated, Clementine sighed silently, annoyed.

Luke lightly shook her in his arms, forcing her eyes open again she looked up at him frowning.

"I'm Luke and this is Pete." The man holding her now known as Luke gave her a weak, but genuine smile. Clementine looked at him curiously.

"I'm Clementine." She found no use in lying. She took a breath in through her nose and picked up the scent of a cat, she felt her muscles twitch and she swallowed the urge to growl.

"Hmph." Pete gave her a sidewards glance as if analyzing her, Clementine's tired eyes fastened into a hard glare.

"What?"

Pete looked away from her, without another word.

The man known as Luke cleared this throat before speaking up. "Well Clementine, we're gonna take you back to our group okay? We've got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- **Oh Shit!** "

Clementine just as she started to doze off again quickly realised she had been thrown to the floor and a sharp racing pain soared up through her arm and she ground her teeth together in pain and anger to stop her from screaming.

"What? What is it?" The older man asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"She's, she's been bitten, man. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What're we gonna do here?" Luke ran his fingers through his hair pacing back and forth.

Clementine ignored his statement and winced as she rolled onto her back, sitting herself up. _If this is a cruel way of making me wake up I swear to God..._

"Calm down Luke we don't know it was a lurk-"

"Well what else would've it been?" He exclaimed. "A bear?" It was possible.

"A dog!" Clementine growled, "it was a dog!" She claimed, her eyes fastening onto the doubtful adults.

"I didn't see any dog Clementine." Pete stated giving a look of sympathy Luke paced back and forth in front of her.

"I'm not lying." Clementine spat, attempting to stand up but her ankles gave out beneath her and she sat back down.

The orange-sweatered man blew out a breath and balled his hands into fists. "C'mon kid. We just saw you with those lurkers back there." He continued, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

Clementine heard a not so far walker groan in the distance and she shot Luke a glare.

"Calm down." She hissed without the slightest hint of empathy. "You're going to get us killed… And I swear _it was_ a dog."

"Swearin' doesn't make something so." Pete replied putting his hands on his hips Clementine quickly picked up he was the dominant one between the two.

"I'm telling you the truth." Her expression softened. She wasn't just some kid, why wouldn't they believe her?

Pete crossed his arms and looked at her, again, like he was trying to figure her out. Clementine stared back up at him, his eyes made it difficult to hold such a firm gaze.

"All right then." The older man spoke with a frail smile like whatever decision he made was the right one. Clementine snapped her head away breaking the eye contact.

Pete crouched down near Clementine. "Let's see it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. Watch yourself." Clementine sent a glare Lukes way.

"Hey. Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one whose bit here." He scolded without any sympathy.

Clementine growled, "Well, you're a pretty wussy pussycat." Luke turned to Pete, the two exchanging glances.

"Excuse me?" He spoke, his look was slightly shocked but also not overly surprised.

"I said, you're not very brave," she rolled her eyes.

Pete's head moved back and forth between the two, watching them squabble.

"I just saved your life!" Luke shot back, crossing his arms again with an exasperated expression.

Clementine could tell she offended him. "Exactly! So calm down or you're going to get us all killed."

"Hey." Pete narrowed his eyes at Clementine. "Don't make me change my mind about this."

Clementine bowed her head down and grumbled an apology.

"Now. Let me see this arm." The young girl sighed and squeamishly rolled down her sleeve, the fabric wet with blood made a thick tacky sound as it detached itself from her skin. Clementine tried to read Pete's expression but his emotion was flat.

"See?" She asked, hoping to get something out of him. Still nothing.

"Is it?...Is it like she says?" Luke questioned, turning to look at the two.

"Well, it's pretty hard to tell." Clementine bit her lip to stop her from squeaking when he pulled the sleeve down again.

"A bite like that. It could've been a dog."

Clementine lowered her eyes. Maybe she should make a run for it.

"So," Pete spoke up again catching her ears. "Where'd this 'dog' go anyway?"

"What does that matter Pete?" Luke questioned, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I want to know how believable her story is. Or if there is someone around we need to be cautious of." Pete shushed him.

Clementine sighed. "It wasn't a person," She almost wished it was, she liked dogs, she was a dog; but she was a person too. "I killed it."

It was silent for a second, allowing a crow's caw to fill in the silence. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Really?" Luke started up again. "A dog shows up, bites you, and you just kill it?" He asked disturbed, basically scolding her for the second time.

"It didn't just show up and bite me." Clementine explained like it was obvious. "It wouldn't leave me be, it was challenging me."

"For what?" Pete asked.

"...Food, I guess."

Luke went silent. She wasn't sure if they understood but she didn't speak again.

"Still, you don't - you don't kill dogs."

Clementine creased her eyebrows together. "Since when were cats so fond of dogs?"

"How do you know that?" Luke asked quickly, too quickly, his look was very serious.

Clementine started up at him, burning holes in his eyes. But she kept her lips shut.

"Clementine?" Pete quickly interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Are you telling the truth about this?" He asked sternly, gesturing to her arm.

"Yes." She confirmed, looking dead straight in his black orbs.

"...Well alright then, that's good enough for me." Pete grabbed Clementine's hand and helped her stand up. A rush of dizziness flowed down her body as soon as she was straight up and she had to take a step back.

"Well, what else was she supposed to say?" Luke glared.

"That you're an asshole." She said loud enough for it to be audible.

" _Hey!_ That's enough you two. We're taking you to Carlos whether you like it or not." Pete fastened his vision on her.

"Fine with me."

"Yeah? Well, I ain't carryin' you with that bite on your arm." Luke announced turning his nose in the air. He really was proud - like a cat.

Clementine rolled her eyes, teasing, "oh don't worry kitten, we don't want your nails to break."

Pete sighed knowing that his efforts would keep getting thrown out the window so he started to climb the hill.

Clementine thought she would be able to make it all the way up, but now that she was walking again, without her tail to balance it was hard and she seriously thought her brain was about to turn to mush.

"C'mon, we don't have all day." Luke called, looking down at her from the top of the hill.

"I'm coming..." She whispered, halfway up the hill.

She looked up at the two men, the sun shining brightly behind them making her dizzy. Slowly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt her body swaying side to side before falling. With the weight off her feet finally she could rest.

"Damnit." Was all she heard before two large paws touched the earth in front of her closing eyes.

* * *

 **I don't really think anyone actually likes this story, but if you do thank you! Also, -** if you wanna - **s uggest some supernatural abilities in the reviews and I'll add 'em in!** (Also some ways for me to improve my writing because I want to try and get better) :) Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 - Caught In A Bad Dream

**Thanks so much to Jack Grimes and TWDRUNNER37 for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Mesu Okami**

Chapter 3 - Caught In A Bad Dream

* * *

"C'mon, we don't have all day." Luke called down to the girl who was stumbling in every direction except up the hill. Her eyes were half closed and her shoulders were slumped, her chin facing downwards into her chest.

"She's gonna pass out." Pete murmured from next to the man, Luke could only hope she wouldn't. Not only was this girl bitten but she also had a smart ass attitude and could be even more dangerous depending on her ability and if he had to carry her he'd the the first victim.

The men noticed her lips move, most likely replying to Luke's comment but just as she did, slowly she lifted her neck from her chest and she started to sway, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She fell to the Earth with a thud.

Luke ran forwards and changed into his form. His smooth brown hair became a sandy brown colour and it grew and slithered all around his neck and down his back creating a fiery ring of smooth feathery hair. His ears moved to the top of his head and took the shape of two flat shells, flowering out from under his thick mane of hair.

He stopped a few meters in front of the girl, his flamey shaped tail smoothly swinging at the back of his legs as he took a step closer. Pete came and stood next to him, Luke was now Pete's shoulder height.

"Do you think she turned?" Luke questioned, his nails digging into the moist soil beneath his feet, the girl wasn't stirring.

Pete didn't reply. He was almost completely convinced that it wasn't a lurker bite but her body language spoke differently.

Luke blinked his large hazel eyes at the man and licked over his whiskers. Slowly he put his left paw forwards, crouching low to the ground he stalked over to her, keeping his nails flexed incase she tried something.

When he was less than a foot away he stood up straight and leaned his head down. His whiskers brushed against her cheek and he slowly listened in. Her heard her take a shallow breath in, she was breathing, she was alive.

"She's breathin'." Luke announced, taking a step back, she smelt like rain and wet fur. Perhaps she did have a run in with a dog.

Pete put his hand on Luke's head and ruffled his thick hair, "hope you're feelin' up to carryin' her 'cause I sure as hell can't." Luke stepped back from Pete's touch, shaking his mane to remove the hair from his eyes.

"I ain't a show pony."

Pete chuckled, "I never said you were." The older man slid his arms under the girls legs and shoulder, picking her up with a grunt. He turned to the feline.

"But you'd be doin' an old man a great favor."

Luke scoffed and blew some hair from the front of his face. "Fine, just this once."

Pete smirked and moved to Luke's side, placing the girl on top of his back. Her legs slid over his spine and ribs. Pete leaned her body forwards and her face nestled into his mane like a pillow, her lips were breathing lightly against his ear and one of her arms swayed lifelessly by Luke's neck while the other was tucked under her cheek.

"There." Pete picked up his cross bow. "She fits like a backpack."

Luke shot him a look, obviously not pleased. Felines are proud creatures, Luke's pride felt shattered.

"Hey, at least she's keepin' you warm." Pete started to walk again before Luke could say anything back, the four legged creature quickly trotted up to Pete, walking along side.

"So do you think she's tellin' the truth?" Pete gave him a side ward glance. "'Bout her uh… Arm, I mean." His voice sounded doubtful.

"Ive got a good bullshit detector Luke, it's why you can never beat me at poker."

Luke looked offended. "You don't always beat me at-" He paused. "okay, how can you be sure?"

The older man walked carefully down the slippery hill, they were almost back at the cabin. "I trust

'er."

"You just met her." Luke retorted, he was finding it difficult to walk down such a slippery slope while juggling the girl.

"That doesn't mean she's a liar."

"Yeah. I know… It's just - with Carver." His eyes shifted to the floor. "But I'll take you're word for it. I'll ease up."

Pete gave the man an appreciative look. "I know it's been hard." He sighed, letting his words settle in, "but you can't dwell on the past. It doesn't do anyone any good. It distracts from what's happenin' now."

"Yeah." Luke agreed, exhaling deeply. "I know."

Before the two knew it they were a few meters from the cabin. They didn't even get the chance to decided whether or not to bring the girl inside before cabin door swung open and Sarah came running out with a huge smile on her face.

"Luke. Pete." She beamed "you're back! Why are you in you're supernat-" The Raven haired girl went to hug them both but her eyes caught the unfamiliar sight of an olive skinned girl in a dark grey sleeved shirt and black jeans draped over Luke's body. She stopped in her tracks.

"Who's she?" The girl asked, obviously intrigued yet still cautious.

"Sarah, this is Clementine." Pete introduced, placing his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Why is she sleeping? Is she dead?" Sarah took a step back, nervously moving some hair behind her ear.

"No, she passed out."

"From what?"

"She was bitten by a dog."

Sarah almost gasped, "that's so horrible! Is she going to be okay?"

Before Pete could reply the cabin door flew open for the second time in the last three minutes and out walked the rest of the group in almost perfect formation.

Nick the with first to exit, he had his rifle in his hands and his eyebrows were narrowed. Second was Rebecca who looked even more pissed off, Alvin was walking next to her intrigued by the scenario. Carlos was last, a stern flat expression across his face.

"Sarah? I told you to stay inside." Carlos went ignored.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rebecca came and stood in front of the trio, crossing her arms over her baby bump. "Bringing more mouths to feed when we can barely feed ourselves. Don't forget I'm eating for two." She spat, her eyes were piercing.

"We couldn't just leave her, she was bitten by a -"

"She's what?" Rebecca almost screamed, gripping her stomach in a protective manner. "You may as well put a gun to our heads now. For your sake, I hope you bought her here to kill her."

The two men looked at each other.

"What the fuck?" Nick was next to speak up, his hand wrapping around his rifle with more force. "When you're bit you get out down, end of story. I'm not going through this again, you should've left her."

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Rebecca bitterly shrugged off Alvin's hand which he placed against her shoulder.

"It wasn't a lurker." Luke hissed.

"She said she was bitten by a dog." Pete continued.

"And you just believed her?" Rebecca started again. All the noise was starting to make Clementine stir, she lifted her arm and buried her hand into Luke's thick locks of hair, balling some into her fist.

"She's just a kid." Luke exclaimed, how could these people be so heartless? If anything Pete and him should be getting praised for rescuing her.

"It doesn't matter." Carlos spoke up, "I'm not going to waist supplies on a bite which may or may not have been caused by a lurker."

Sarah wasn't usually the type to bud into arguments, in fact she usually left the room when one broke out but she cleared her throat. "I could heal her." Her voice was meek and unsure, she could feel her father eyeballing her.

"Definitely not." Carlos said sternly. "Sarah, go back inside."

"But dad -"

"Now Sarah." He narrowed his eyebrows at her and she shrunk under his stare. She shot him a single glare before stomping back over to the cabin. She didn't understand why he had to boss her around so much, she was fifteen now, she could handle herself.

"What if it was Sarah?" Luke bravely asked. "I bet you'd use supplies then-"

"It's not Sarah!" Carlos almost blew a fuse. "It would never be Sarah." Of looks could kill, his would. "A word, inside now." Carlos shot Luke a deathly glare which Luke returned fiercely.

Pete sighed, obviously tired of everyone's bullshit and he gently lifted the girl off Luke's back, slowly her hand uncurled and she let go of Luke's hair.

Luke sighed to himself and slowly his mane changed colour and shrunk down, turning back into his normal brown hair. He walked up the cabin stairs leaving Clementine with the others outside.

"I can't fucking believe this." Rebecca muttered, looking at the girl disgusted. "Who knows what she can do. Do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is Clementine." Pete slowly sat her on the ground and leaned her to the floor, she stirred but he didn't notice.

"For all we know, she could be working for Carver."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Suggest some powers!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - What do you remember?

**Thanks so much to TWDGRUNNER34, I'm a pickle and Anglea3000 for your support and suggestions!**

* * *

 **Mesu Okami**

Chapter 4 - What Do You Remember?

* * *

Clementine felt the darkness slowly starting to drift off her body. Her consciousness slowly faded into her mind as she switched in and out of sleeping. Clementine could feel her body starting to be receptive of small movements but all she really felt like doing was rolling over and sleeping again - well, that was until she heard voices arguing above her.

Her eyes creaked open cautious to make sure she went unnoticed, the sudden light made her feel dizzy. Clementine leaned up, her vision adjusting to a nozzle of a rifle a few inches from her nose. A familiar uncomfortable heaviness leaned onto her chest and she felt her heart rate pick up.

Behind the weapon was a young man with black raven hair and fluorescent blue eyes which almost glowed, luckily for the young girl he wasn't paying much attention to her and none of the adults had realized she was awake.

Next to the blue eyed man was a darker skinned lady who was obviously pregnant, she had short untamed hair which stood up by itself giving her a wild short afro.

Clementine flickered her eyes to another man, his skin was darker again and he wore black glasses, nothing about the two seemed supernatural though.

Clementine, cautiously trying to make as little movement as possible looked to Pete, he was arguing with the other people, this black marble eyes were almost hypnotizing.

Clementine took into account only two of them had visible abilities. There are or… Were people in the world who were classified as "pure" but then again not all abilities gave someone a physical characteristic.

Clementine snapped back into reality, if she tried to run, Pete and the man holding the gun looked to be the only ones that could do damage to her. Clementine fought internally with herself trying to decide if she should make a run for it.

"For all we know she could be working with Carver." The pregnant lady spat, crossing her arms over her baby bump. Clementine arched an eyebrow, _Carver?_

Pete was the first to reply, "she already told us that she was with her friend who got killed. Then she was bitten by the dog." Pete tried to explain, but Clementine could tell he was having trouble convincing them.

"Yeah and you just believed her." The pregnant lady started again, all this arguing wasn't making Clementine feel any better and she quickly started to feel her stomach churn with every slight movement she made. She wanted to run, but she needed to puke.

"She's just a little girl Rebecca-"

"Dog bite my ass!"

"There are no dogs -"

Clementine rolled onto her side, leaning up on her elbows above the ground she felt her throat part ways and her back arched as the bubbling liquid rose up her throat and her contents gushed onto the grass in a watery mess. She groaned as more liquid flushed out her mouth and her eyes started to water, her esophagus burned and she found it difficult to swallow for a moment.

Sputtering and coughing she rolled onto her other side and gripped her stomach in pain, refusing to look up at the people above her.

"Oh for Christ's sake, she's already dying. Do I have to do everything on my own?" Clementine heard the dark skinned lady speak.

The young girl turned her head to see what was going on only to see the woman attempted to pull the gun from the blue eyed man and he fired accidentally.

Clementine's blood pulsed frantically through her veins as a rush of adrenaline coursed through her body, she expected to dead, bleeding or heavily wounded? Why wasn't she in agony?

The blue eyed man looked to the pregnant lady but before he had the chance to speak up she interrupted him. Clementine ears were ringing loudly.

"Are you crazy? Every lurker for five miles probably heard that."

"Hey! That was all you're fault." He shot back, lowering the gun.

"Don't blame this on me."

"Woah, woah. What the fuck?" Clementine finally turned her head and saw Luke come out of the cabin, she still couldn't hear properly.

"Oh, stop your bickerin' it was both of you." Pete growled. "You should keep your finger off the damn trigger, son." He snatched the gun from the man.

The blue eyed man's facial expression turned to anger and his eyes light up like bright blue flames but they quickly sizzled down again Clementine wondered what he could do.

"Everyone calm the fuck down." Luke burst through the small crowd and ran over to her.

"Clementine are you okay?"

She could only slightly hear him but she opened her mouth to reply with fiery profanities but it felt like her eardrums were bleeding and she was scared to talk. She vomited, again.

Luke looked to the four people standing behind him shooting them a hard glare.

"What the hell is wrong with ya'll? She's just a kid."

Clementine wiped her mouth, she wasn't a fucking kid she was 14 or at least close to 15.

"I doesn't matter _what_ she is or isn't, she's bitten - she's dead."

"I. Am. Not. Bitten!" Clementine exclaimed, trying to keep her cool she took a deep breath in and stood up with shaky legs.

The adults all looked at her, each of them having different expressions but having the same hardness to their features. Doubt.

Luke turned and looked to the sickly girl, "Clementine." He spoke broadly. "Where was it that you killed this dog?" He put his hands on his belt.

"What?" The pregnant lady spoke up, confused and already against his unknown idea.

"Where was the dog you killed, I'll go find it and if it's true then we'll know she's not lying."

"You'll need supplies in case things go downhill." The blue eyed man spoke, rubbing the back of his neck he didn't seem one hundred percent with the idea but he looked like he was juggling it.

Pete and the other man stayed quiet, shifting their positions ever so often turning their heads to whoever was speaking. Contemplating everything.

Clementine liked this idea, obviously. But there was one problem.

"Well how the fuck am supposed to know?" She balled her hands into fists, Luke's eyes narrowed but he was also kind of taken back.

"I don't know where the hell I even am right now." She looked around at the trees behind her, they were in the middle of nowhere and last she remembered was walking up a hill. She could feel herself becoming frustrated with these people.

Pete unfolded his arms, finally speaking. "Well, what _do_ you remember?"

Clementine bit her lip and paused for a second, looking at group skeptically but she didn't see how them knowing how she came here would backfire on her later.

"I fell into a river after being chased by bandits, then I woke up on shore and walked for half an hour in the woods looking for food when I found two tents - which might I add were beaten to shit - I slept in one for a few hours and when I woke up this dog came out of nowhere and started attacking me."

"So you killed it." Pete finished the story, looking at the others.

Before anything could be said the cabin door opened up again and out came another man. He had black hair and was broad shouldered wearing a checkered shirt, he smelt like medicine and soap. Clementine assumed this was the famous doctor Luke was talking about.

"What is going on here?" His voice was deep and stern, his eyes set on Clementine like a hawk. He had no reminiscences of a Southern accent and sounded unfamiliar to Clementine.

"Carlos, this girl can't stay here. I can't believe you two bought her bullshit story." The pregnant lady intervened, her eyes burning into Clementine.

"Who said she was staying?" The man spoke up, he didn't sound like he was definitely against the idea but overall just curious.

"I did." Pete mused, looking the pregnant lady, she gave him a hard glare.

"I have a baby to raise and you want to waste supplies, typical."

"Look." Luke spoke prominently again. "I say that Nick and I head out, let her lead us to where she said she killed this dog and if what she says is true then she can stay, or at least you can fix her arm."

Clementine was confused, she was acting like a jerk to Luke and now he was trying to help her. Maybe it was her innocent demeanor shining through. None the less she was grateful even if he was a cat. The young girl looked to the 'doctor' everyone seemed to look to him for leadership if not Pete or Luke.

"And what if you don't find it?" The darker skinned man spoke up, trying to be much apart of this conversation as everyone else.

"Well... We can decide that when we get back but for now we handle this."

* * *

 _ **If you enjoyed let me know, any suggestions for the story let me know! Feedback is always welcome and thanks so much to everyone who reviews it really inspires me to upload more. :)**_


End file.
